


断壁残垣

by CoastCT



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, pre-epilogue(Homestuck)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoastCT/pseuds/CoastCT
Summary: 一个无关未来的故事。
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket





	断壁残垣

**Author's Note:**

> 原作设定，但有些背景属于编造

“Vriska，坐这。”Terezi东张西望地环视了周围，最终还是决定坐在一只破旧的镀金藏宝箱上。她用右手拍拍她旁边的位置，示意Vriska过来。

事实上坐在哪里都无甚区别，Vriska知道按照这个地方的空间法则来说，只有和Terezi相对方位是比较重要的。

她走上前去，掸了掸箱子上不存在的灰尘，轻松地坐在Terezi旁边。这令她产生了一种奇异的陌生感，不是因为她和Terezi久别重逢，而是因为上一次坐上这箱子似乎是很久之前的事情了，那时候她还很小，需要用双臂撑着箱子顶部，略微发力才能跃坐到箱子上。她习惯翘着腿再把一旁的Terezi拉上去，即使Terezi并不需要她的帮助。

她俩把自己安顿下来后陷入了一阵尴尬的沉默。Terezi始终没有开口的意思，似乎是在等待Vriska打破僵局——而她确实也一直是她们中间最先开始对话的人，她总有说不完的事，抱不完的怨，还有做不完的梦。Terezi则只有在扮演法官的时候才会一个人滔滔不绝地唱独角戏，Vriska有幸偷看到过几次，在门后暗暗嘲笑她，转头就去和Eridan玩扮演海上霸主的游戏。Vriska在脑海里搜索了一会，发觉可以说的事情太多了，反而导致不知道从何说起。她倒也觉得无妨，在这个地方确实也没有什么好急的。

但她也不想拖得太久，她们的时间——她的时间已经不是无限的了。于是她用手臂撑住头，做出一副百无聊赖的样子，用满不在乎的语气开了口，仿佛她只是漫不经心地随口发问，即使对方不回答也丝毫不会在意：“所以，我不在的时候，那边的世界都发生了什么好玩的事情吗？”

她当然早就知道了个大概，她的消息毕竟是梦境泡泡里最灵通的，这时候也只不过是没话找话。

Terezi也知道这一点，默不作声地低头思索了一会，掰起指头来数着什么。拇指食指，中指，她停了下来，然后从头来过，拇指，食指，中指，反复确认三次，然后收起拇指。

“你在数什么？”Vriska问。

Terezi没有回答。她抬起头来注视着Vriska的眼睛，然后目光偏移向了Vriska的发侧，反过来问Vriska：“你呢？这么久不见，你怎么剪了个这么……狂野的发型？”

Vriska下意识抬手摸了摸自己耳旁的皮肤，Terezi噗嗤一声笑了。

“反正会长出来的。”Vriska说，“我在死前可从来没有想到过到了死后世界头发还能长。”

她用手指随意地蹭了下Terezi肩膀上翘起的短发，“你要是以后不剪，我说不定会把你和Latula搞混。”

“你就骗人吧。”Terezi哼了一声，“你在这里待得比我久多了，可能会不知道这里的一切都与心境有关吗？我估摸着自己永远都是短发了。”

“我这不是安慰你吗？”Vriska没有一丝丝谎言被拆穿的恼怒，反而在心里为Terezi选择没有拆穿她们不可能有时间长头发这件事暗暗发笑。

“我不在的时候你肯定和Latula还有别的我玩得很开心，反正不会缺朋友。”Terezi撇了撇嘴，“你不知道我在外面过得都是什么日子。”

“我那是要获得情报！”Vriska辩解说，想到当初朋友一个个离开自己的场景，“我可是个大忙人啊。再说了，除了我自己活着时认识的朋友，其他人对我来说都只不过是赝品而已，你真是不了解我。”

她看着Terezi的眼睛，突然想起Terezi的眼睛应该已经被Aranea治好了，如果Terezi还活着，她就能看到Terezi原本的眼睛，再等几年还能看见青色从她的虹膜里浮现出来。可现在她看过去的时候，对方眼眶里只有一片无趣的空白，和死人的灵魂一样褪了色。

“你还记不记得我们小时候？”Terezi突然说，“我们刚刚拿到Flarp的时候，那时还不知道怎么玩，我想按照说明书来，你偏偏坚持说要自己摸索，觉得按照别人制定的规则玩游戏太无聊，结果第一次竟然还打赢了。”

“当然记得，那可是我人生中最光辉的时刻之一。”Vriska笑了起来，“然后我就拿了输家去喂我的守护兽。”

“原来第一次你就开始了？”Terezi问，“我还以为你是真的想玩游戏。”

“一半一半吧。”Vriska耸耸肩，“这游戏对我来说算是一举两得。倒是你，那时候对我滥杀无辜的事情睁一只眼闭一只眼，怎么后来我害死Aradia时要来惩罚我了？”

“因为你拿别人去喂Lusus是为了保命，杀死Aradia纯粹是报复心作祟，而且那本来就是你自己的错。”Terezi认真地回答。

“别说了别说了，再说下去我要伤心了。”Vriska夸张地装出一副悲痛欲绝的样子捂住心口。

“再一个，我那时没有考虑太多，想着这是我展现自己正义风范的绝好机会，就一时冲动了。”Terezi继续说道。

四周的场景已经伴随着她们的回忆不知不觉产生了变化。Terezi跳了起来。

“这不是我们第一个找到的宝库吗！”她兴奋地在里面四处踱步，拿起一只袋子摇了摇，随后扯开了袋子的线，挑出一枚硬币来。她把硬币翻过来，看到背面赫然一道划痕贯穿了整个金属表面。

Vriska也跟着跳下箱子，在地上找到了一本日志。

“没错，我记得这个地方是我们按照日志找到的。”她激动地捧着Mindfang的日志，走到一道厚重的铁门面前，一瞬间似乎以为自己真的回到了孩提时代，“对，就是这个机关，顺时针旋转8下，关上闩格，左推嵌珠，逆时针旋转7下，然后……开了！”

门锁咔哒一声解开了，Vriska兴奋地想要进去，却意识到Terezi似乎没了声音，也没有跟过来。她转过头，看见Terezi定定地看着那枚硬币。她记得当初Terezi在偌大一个宝库里什么都没有挑，偏偏选了最不值钱的一枚硬币拿走了，Vriska当初也乐得自己免了分赃上的争端。她走回到Terezi旁边。

“怎么了Terezi？”她问。

Terezi没有吭声，把硬币放在手里翻来覆去地看，突然手一松，硬币掉到地上，向旁边滚了开来。她目光茫然地跟着硬币向前去，仿佛没有意识到是自己松手导致了硬币的坠落。

硬币碰到一只手臂，弹开了，挣扎着转了几圈，和前面的尸体一样躺在地上不动了。

Vriska看着眼前自己的尸体，竟不知道该作何想法。

“你死了以后，我就再也没有碰过这枚硬币。”Terezi说，“以前那个毫无意义的审判仪式仿佛被玷污了，像淤泥一样在我的意识里沉淀了，最终只给我留下愚蠢和愧疚。”

她走上前去，途中踏上了那枚硬币，然后在Vriska的尸体前蹲了下来。

Vriska看着Terezi，突然发现Terezi本人不再像她的角那样锐利了。她意识到Terezi已经被磨平了棱角，再也闪烁不起意气风发的光芒，而她自己在别人眼里看来想必也是如此。到了最后，Vriska可惜的是她们两人都失去了自己。

她上前用手盖住了Terezi的眼睛，在心里默默回忆树屋的场景。粉色的树叶飘落下来，她知道自己成功了，于是移开双手。

“没什么好愧疚的。”Vriska说，“严格来说我也害了你——害了你们所有人。要不是我，Aranea说不定还不会变成那个样子……呸，等一下，她自己心里本来就有鬼凭什么要怪到我身上，自己为是的家伙……再说了，我在这里也立了不少功，虽然还是有点不甘心……别看净是另一个我在外面出风头，当初可是我……”

她一边嘴上说个不停，一边观察Terezi的表情变化。见语言没什么效果，她用右手托起Terezi的一只手，用左手拍了拍Terezi的手背——她无端想到不知道多久以前，也许是一百万年，也许是一亿年，Terezi炸断了她的这只手，但这和自己被杀死一样，都是很久很久以前的事情了。

“都已经过去了。”Vriska说。Terezi的眼泪掉到她的手背上，然后在皮肤上划出一道淡青色的痕迹，消失不见了。她觉得自己也很想哭，但她的眼泪似乎在Meenah离开她时就已经流干了。

“无论如何，你是杀死我的那个Terezi。杀死我的是你，不是别的任何平行世界的你。”

“正是因为这样，不管外面的时间线毁灭多少次，我们对于对方都是独一无二的。我认为事到如今，最重要的事情已经莫过于此。”

“你是我一个人的Terezi。”

“我也是你一个人的Vriska。”

“这就可以了。”


End file.
